Project Stargate
by Sabrina
Summary: [Pretender/Stargate SG-1] Parker finds herself chasing after Jarod, right into Stargate Command. Please R&R!! Also read Author's Note!


Project Stargate  
  
Disclaimer: Pretender and Stargate do not belong to me. Add the rest of the usual stuff yourself.  
  
Status: Complete  
  
Author's Note: I wrote this way back when; I think I was 12 or 13, so it's not the best. Still, I've been in a mood to publish all my stuff that's half decent. So in your criticism - if any - please keep that in mind. Otherwise, have fun. It's an odd piece, but considering how old I was, I'm kind of proud of it.  
  
The Center Blue Cove, Delaware  
  
Miss Parker walked into the Tech Lab, to the sound of fingers pounding keys. Glancing around quickly she say that the morning routine they had built for themselves was still evident. Sydney was seat on a couch, and Broots behind a computer. A small smile escaped her lips at that thought.  
  
Nodding at Sydney first, Miss Parker cleared her throat. "Anything new, Broots?"  
  
"W-well," a nervous Broots stumbled "It seems that Jarod has been pulling info on the Project Stargate." Broots looked like an abused animal getting ready to be slapped.  
  
"Good job Broots." Miss Parker decided to play nice. She liked to keep Broots on the edge, gave her more power over him. For he would never know when he was going to be reward or punished. "I think Major Parker is due for an update at Stargate Command." With that Miss Parker turned on her heels and walked out.  
  
Stargate Command  
  
Parker pulled her car into the parking lot at SGC, and pulled out the parking permit for her car. Parker sat back in her car seat and took a deep breath. She hated doing this, it made her feel used, and it made her feel like Jarod, hell it made her sorry for Jarod.  
  
When she had started Pretending, Parker had fought it. Why did the Center need another Jarod, but there was nothing she could do to stop it. And eventually she grew to like it. Pretending let her get out of the Center; it let her be kind, and gentle. But still there was always that Pretend that she would forever have nightmares about.  
  
Pulling herself together, she stepped out of her car and nodded at the guard standing by. Noticing the chill in the air she wrapped her leather jacket closer around her, and quietly thanked Sydney for telling her to change into something warmer than her usual Center outfits. For she was now dressed in a red turtleneck, black leather pants and a leather jacket.  
  
Miss Parker walked down the halls of SGC swiftly, mentally noticing the differences between here and the Center. For one, you could intermittently hear the laughter of people in SGC, where in the Center the only noise you would ever hear was the quiet hum of electronics.  
  
Miss Parker reached General Hammond's office, and when she heard an all to familiar voice on the other side; Jarod's voice.  
  
"Major Jarod Smith, reporting for duty." Miss Parker frowned, what could he want here. There was no damsel in distress, or anyone in distress for that matter. Well as long as he's here, I might as well have some fun. Miss Parker thought then smiled.  
  
Knocking on the door politely, Miss Parker waited till she got the go ahead to come in. When she did, Parker took another deep breath and entered the room. To everyone else she looked like the picture Military officer, except Jarod.  
  
"Major Melinda Parker, reporting for duty sir." Parker kept her eyes on Hammond, but in the corner of her eyes she could see Jarod's eyes darting between the door and her.  
  
"Well people, I'm glad to have you Jarod, and I'm also glad that I get the chance to welcome you back Major Parker. SG1 is waiting for a mission briefing, I have decided that your talents, Jarod, would best be served there. And Parker, since you have already been assigned to SG1 before, I hope that you could keep and eye on him. Colonel O'Neil always seems to get that team in trouble."  
  
"Will do sir." Parker replied. "Ready Jay?" Parker say Jarod mind temporally blank at the mention of her old childhood nickname for him.  
  
"Sure." Jarod answered still unsure of what Parker was doing.  
  
Hammond looked between them. "Do you two know each other?" Hammond questioned.  
  
Miss Parker smiled sweetly. "We're old friends." Her smile widened, as she saw how much power she was getting over Jarod.  
  
"Good. Dismissed."  
  
Miss Parker walked out of the office, a couple steps in front of Jarod. She could feel his anger coming closer to the surface, and she wanted to get away from everyone, so then didn't notice. It wasn't going to help her, if half the command center knew about the outburst that was bound to happen.  
  
Nodding at a few individuals as they passed, Parker stepped into a vacant passageway. Jarod saw her turn and headed with her. Then it happened; the outburst came.  
  
"Parker!" he shouted, "What the hell are you doing here?" Before she could answer Jarod grabbed her by the arm and flung her around. Landing with her back to the wall, she wasn't hurt, but startled. Never before had he demonstrated this kind of violence.  
  
He pinned her to the wall, and was about to ask again, when Dr. Daniel Jackson rounded the corner, arms loaded with books. But when he way the scene, he dropped them all. "Major Parker?" He asked, his way of asking if she need help.  
  
"I'm fine Daniel." Miss Parker said with a smile. Confusing Jarod even more. For her smile was open, warm and lacked any sarcastic traces that had become her signature.  
  
Slipping out of Jarod's grasp, Parker made her way to Daniel. She squeezed his arm gently, indicating further that she was okay, and then ran off.  
  
Jarod took one last look at Parker and then watched as Jackson also turned and left. Shaking his head to clear the confusion, he spoke quietly to the air, "Two can play this game.  
  
  
  
Miss Parker and Jarod came into the briefing room at the same time, nodded to each other and General Hammond and then sat down. SG1 then piled into the room, Major Samantha Carter hands laden with reports and books. Colonel O'Neil then came in. The last two was Teal'c and Daniel. All of them took a look at Parker and Jarod, accessing them, then sat down.  
  
After a nod from General Hammond, Major Carter stood up and flipped on the overhead projector. "PX95831 is on the edge of Tok'Ra domain, but it is a gold mine in minerals. Ore, Zinc, and copper among others."  
  
The Major continued with the briefing, but Parker and Jarod were no longer listening. Jarod has slipped Parker a note.  
  
:: What are you doing here. ::  
  
//I'm trying to figure out what your doing. Why here? You could blow my cover. Daddy would be furious. //  
  
:: Why would Mr. Parker be furious. ::  
  
Miss Parker took a moment to decide if she wanted to tell him. About her pretending, all the things that she had wanted to tell him when they were children, but in the end thought it was wise to keep silent.  
  
// Jarod, not now. It'll take to long to explain and we're just about to be caught. //  
  
While they had been deep in conversation, one by one the rest of the SG1 was noticing something was wrong, mainly the lack of comments by either Parker or Jarod. It had started with O'Neil and finished with Carter, because of being wrapped up in her briefing.  
  
General Hammond cleared his throat. "Excuse me, Major Parker and Major Smith, could you please tell me why you seem that you don't need to pay attention to the briefing?"  
  
Jarod saw a momentary flash of irritation cross through Parker's face. Something he had seen many times while she had been chasing him. Quietly he thanked a high power that her irritation wasn't towards him.  
  
Clearing his throat, almost like General Hammond, Jarod decided to answer before Parker could. "Major Parker and I are sorry for not paying any attention. We just haven't seen each other in a long time and were surprised that's all. Weren't we Meely?"  
  
Parker notably flinched. Normally she would have the person calling her 'Meely' in a firm grip around the throat until they told her they wouldn't do it again. But being how Major Parker was a 'nice' person she couldn't. For no hard, chew-ass remarks came from Major Parker. Damn!  
  
"That's right Jay." Parker replied sweetly.  
  
"Good then can we get on with the briefing?" General Hammond said, annoyance creeping into his voice.  
  
The rest of the briefing went smoothly. Jarod and Parker spoke at all the right times and after 30 minutes Hammond dismissed the group.  
  
  
  
Jack, Daniel and Sam had all talked about the briefing and two newest members of SG1, trying to pinpoint what was all bugging them. They had been partnered with Major Parker before and she had always been warm and helpful. But now with Major Smith, he seemed to bring out an aspect of Parker that was cold, dark and also lonely.  
  
"Um, guys? I have to say something." Daniel looked at Sam and Jack, waiting for them to turn to him. "I saw the two of them fighting."  
  
"Earth to Daniel, what's is so bad about that. Me, you and Sam fight all the time." Jack trailed off. He saw the annoyance that had briefly flashed across Daniel's face.  
  
"No I mean a real fight. He picked up Melinda and almost threw her against the wall. I got the idea that she wanted him too, as strange as that sounds. There was almost no surprise on her face. The only thing I don't think they had expected was when I showed up."  
  
The room was silent for a couple of seconds, everyone thinking what that could mean. Then after Jack checked his watch, he told them they all had to be at the Star Gate in 5 minutes.  
  
Miss Parker saw the rest of SG1 run in the Gate room. Looking over at Jarod she saw him pop a PEZ into his mouth. "You know those things are almost as bad for you as the Center." She quietly whispered to him.  
  
Jarod too looked over his shoulder before answering. "Yes, but unlike the Center these things are sweet, and something I can swallow."  
  
Parker graced Jarod with one of her rare smiles. Not the sarcastic, 'your such an idiot smile'. But an honest smile, one that lit up her face, and reached her eyes. But that was all. Any comment that she was going to say after that was choked off when the rest of SG1 came up beside them.  
  
Once General Hammond gave the go ahead to the team, the Stargate started to open. The blue pool seemed to hold Jarod in a spell, as he had never seen something like it before.  
  
"Okay people let's move out." O'Neill called out. "Major Parker and Major Smith, we'll follow you."  
  
Parker watched as Jarod approached the gate. He stopped just before the threshold and Parker remembered her own first time going through the gate. "Come on Wonder Boy, it's not going to bite." With that she pushed Jarod though, and followed behind. They then waited for the rest of the team to go through.  
  
Once every one has stepped out on the planet, the gate closed behind them, and SG1 with the help of Major Melinda Parker and Major Jarod Smith, started out on a rather uneventfully and boring mission.  
  
  
  
The next morning Miss Parker headed into the cafeteria, subconsciously using her 'Ice Queen' persona. Her face set in an expression that came between 'don't talk to me' and 'I need caffeine'. Only her black jeans, blue turtleneck and hair pulled into a ponytail, marked the difference.  
  
Growling at an unfortunate soldier that came in her path, Miss Parker grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down besides Jarod. He looked up at her with a smile on his face. "Having a bad morning Meely?"  
  
Not hearing the nickname, Parker just nodded. "I really forgot about how uncomfortable the military beds were." Jarod just chuckled at her comment and nodded at someone behind her.  
  
"You'll get used to it." The voice of Colonel O'Neill sounded behind her.  
  
"Maybe". Parker said nicely.  
  
Jarod again chuckle as Parker slipped back into her 'Major Parker' persona. He couldn't help feeling that maybe 'Major Melinda Parker' would have been what Miss Parker became if Catherine Parker had survived.  
  
Suddenly a cell phone ran out and Parker looked down in surprise. She had almost forgot that she had brought it with her. Looking at it questionably she picked it up and excused herself from the table.  
  
O'Neill looked over to Jarod. "Why did Parker look like that cell phone could hurt her?"  
  
Jarod followed Parker with his eyes, until he couldn't see her anymore, and then turned back to the concerned Colonel. "Because it probably could." Jarod was about to get up and follow Parker, mostly to ask who had called when Major Carter and Daniel Jackson came into the room. Cornering him into a conversation about wormhole physics, Jarod soon forgot to go after Parker.  
  
Miss Parker looked at herself in the mirror. This was going to be hard. Daddy had found out where she was and knew that Jarod was with her. He wanted her to break the pretend and bring Jarod back. But in all truth, she didn't. Taking out her gun and pulling on one of her 'Miss Parker' suits, she got ready to shove friendly Major Melinda Parker into the closet.  
  
Walking out of her quarters, Miss Parker received several stares from different men. Glaring at each of them as she passed, Parker walked towards the cafeteria.  
  
Laughter greeted her as she neared the cafeteria and for a second Parker pulled back. She could just let him stay and convince Daddy that he had gotten away. But a voice in the back of her head disagreed. 'Damn Parker, you have a job to do. And don't forget it's his freedom for yours.' Parker started walking again.  
  
Walking into the cafeteria she saw all eyes fall on her and Jarod's face fall. Walking over to him, she also saw the question on the other SG1 members' faces. Miss Parker came right over and whispered into Jarod's ear.  
  
"Jarod lets not make a scene. You know what that call was about"  
  
"Like Hell!" Jarod yelled out, startling almost everyone.  
  
"Your choice." Parker shrugged sadly and pulled out the gun. "Come on Jarod, time to go home."  
  
"What's the meaning of this?" Colonel O'Neil's voice rang out.  
  
"Sorry Colonel, but Wonder Boy here is coming home with me." Parker had little energy to deal with him. "I'd back off, if you don't want a bullet through you."  
  
So busy in dealing with Jarod and O'Neil, Miss Parker almost missed Major Carter sneaking up from behind her. ALMOST. "Major Carter, I don't think that is the best idea. Harming the Center's daughter will get you in a lot of trouble." Parker sneered.  
  
Jarod put up his hands in surrender. "You know I'll be out again in no time straight."  
  
"It really doesn't matter to me, as long as Daddy lets me out first. Then you can go to your hearts delight. I won't stop you." Miss Parker's voice sounded sincere. Causing Jarod to believer her. All she ever wanted was to be free, much like how he wanted to be free.  
  
Just then a troop of soldiers erupted into the cafeteria. They took one look at who held the gun and aimed. Jarod heard a gun cocking and then firing.  
  
"No!" He screamed the ran in front of Parker, pushing her out of the way, getting shot in the shoulder in the process. He fell to the ground causing everyone to stop for a moment, wondering what the hell had happened.  
  
Parker ran to where Jarod had fallen and looked up at the rest of the cafeteria. Rage and tears mixed, glided down from her eyes. "What the hell did you do? Oh my god, Jarod! Someone get a doctor."  
  
After the initial shock at her outburst, Colonel O'Neill signaled someone to do as she had said and get Dr. Fraser, the base's doctor.  
  
Parker sat down on the floor and cradled Jarod's head in her lap. He was losing too much blood. He would die, before the doctor got here. There was only one thing she could do. She had to be the doctor.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Miss Parker used her gift from her mother, information started to stream into her head, from where she didn't know.  
  
"Carter, I need a piece of cloth." Parker barked out orders. Parker held the cloth to the wound and with a sterilized knife, started to remove the bullet. Sweating as she worked, Miss Parker meticulously did the job, and cleaned the wound.  
  
She saw that Dr. Fraser had showed up and signaled that Jarod could be taken to the infirmary.  
  
Once she cleaned her hands slightly she turned to SG1 and the group of soldiers. "You idiots! You could have killed him!" She raged.  
  
"You were the one waving the gun in his face at first." Dr. Jackson said calmly. "I wouldn't have shot him, and he knows that." Miss Parker informed him. "Look I don't have time for this." Parker started to walk towards the door. But O'Neill signaled for a soldier to block her way.  
  
"Move mister! I don't have any problem shooting you!" She barked at the guy standing in front of her.  
  
"Sorry, until we find out how you did that, I can't let you go." O'Neill spoke up.  
  
"Do you think that keeping me here is anything better for him?" Parker turned around and marched right for O'Neill. "Do you know that there is a group of trained shooters coming here any minute? And if I don't call them they'll tear through this place looking for Jarod. Wonder Boy lost too much blood to try and run from them, but he'll try, by god he'll try. And then neither of us wins. I'm still working in that hell hole, and Jarod will be dead."  
  
"What are you going to do about it then?" O'Neill shot back at her.  
  
"What do you expect me to do? From where I'm standing I have two options. I can call off the sweepers, or I can bring Jarod in. But as I said before Jarod will kill himself trying to get away, and a dead pretender is not what I need.  
  
"If I call off the sweepers I have to be there to do it. That means you have to LET ME GO!" Miss Parker was thoroughly annoyed by now. But her point had sunk in.  
  
O'Neill signaled the guard to move out of her way. Before Miss Parker left the cafeteria, she turned around and stood facing Colonel O'Neill and the rest of SG1. "I'm never going to see any of you again, so I would just like to say this. I really wish this could have been avoided. I tried to hide Jarod from Daddy as best as I could, but it looks like you have a Center spy in your midst. I have enjoyed my time here, and I wish this could have lasted."  
  
Miss Parker started to walk away, but stopped for a second and thought. "When Jarod wake up, tell him this one is a freebie, because he was being an idiot. But next time I see him, I will bring him in." With that Miss Parker walked out of Stargate Command.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Miss Parker sat down on her coach and looked out the window, in her a hand a bottle of vodka. Pouring herself a glass, she sipped it, and then put it down on the table. She looked out the window, just wondering where every normal human being was spending there night.  
  
The phone besides Parker rang, bringing her out of her thoughts.  
  
"What!" She barked into the receiver.  
  
"I glad to hear you didn't get any flack. I thought Daddy might be pretty upset, having that you spent so much time with me first." Jarod joked back at her.  
  
"Oh Jarod, shut up. I really don't have time for your crap." Miss Parker breathed a sigh of relief when Jarod didn't say anything else.  
  
"You know, I really didn't want to leave. I think I was enjoying myself for the first time in ages." Miss Parker knew she shouldn't be revealing this to Jarod, but for some reason she couldn't help it.  
  
"You know Parker. I think you are right. That was the first time I had seen you happy in a long time. Do you know what that tell us?" Jarod waited a second before answering. "It tells us that the Center has destroyed more then lives, it almost destroyed you ability to be happy."  
  
With that Parker heard a dial tone, telling her Jarod has hung up. Leaving her to think about what he had said.  
  
The End.  
  
Feedback is Always appreciated. 


End file.
